


That Girl in the Library

by Brother7tubi_guitar



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brother7tubi_guitar/pseuds/Brother7tubi_guitar
Summary: Jo Jinho sedang berada di perpustakaan dan bertemu gadis yang ditaksirnya. Ia sadar ternyata di menyukai gadis yang tidak tahu dirinya ada.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Jung Eunwoo





	That Girl in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ini pernah di publis di platform bacaan lain. Semoga suka:)

Membaca buku, itu ialah kegiatanku saat mengisi waktu kosong setelah kelasku berakhir. Kata demi kata kubaca dan kutelaah agar aku memahami makna tersurat dan tersirat dari novel romantis yang kubaca. Jika bisa dikatakan, aku termasuk orang yang lebih suka menyendiri membaca buku daripada pergi ke PC room untuk memainkan game online, berbanding terbalik dengan genderku yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kebanyakan teman-temanku lebih suka ke PC room atau hangout mencari tempat baru. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untukku.

Mataku terasa lelah setelah menghabiskan lebih kurang 2 jam membaca buku, dengan jeda 10 menit. Kini, aku harus menghentikan kembali menatap ke arah buku. Mataku terasa berat seperti merasa mengantuk. Dengan jeda itu, aku bisa kembali mengisi kembali tenagaku setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit lamanya membaca buku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sisi kanan dari tempat aku duduk. Mataku menangkap seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna pink. Ia duduk di meja yang berseberangan dari tempatku. Selagi menatapnya, ujung bibirku terangkat tanpa sadar.

Selain membaca buku, tujuanku datang ke perpustakaan ialah mencari gadis itu. Aku sering melihatnya datang ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku dan duduk di tempat yang sama. Aku begitu terkejut saat kuketahui tidak ada orang lain yang bersamanya, atau hanya sekedar duduk di meja yang ditempatinya. Padahal jika kuperhatikan, wajahnya cantik dengan riasan tipis dan setelan kasual. Dia tipeku.

Pada awalnya, aku merasa biasa saja. Namun setelah beberapa kali melihatnya, kusadari bahwa dia membuatku terpikat. Seringkali aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jo Jinho merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis yang bahkan belum kukenali itu?

Aku menempelkan pipiku ke meja yang beralaskan kayu tersebut. Memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan kulakukan. Aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku daripada harus membiarkan perasaanku terpendam seperti akhir-akhir ini, terlebih saat kulihatnya bersama dengan teman laki-lakinya, atau mungkin pacarnya. Namun, aku takut perasaan ini hanya sekedar perasaan saja. Kami juga tidak saling mengenal. Sungguh bodoh diri ini bisa jatuh cinta yang bahkan tidak tahu dirinya ada. Hatiku bimbang. Sulit untuk memutuskan.

Setelah lama memikirkannya, pada akhirnya situasi memaksaku untuk membuat keputusan. Aku mengambil selembar kertas dari buku catatanku. Aku menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, yang mungkin berkaitan dengan cara-cara memulai perkenalan. Aku juga memikirkan kata-kata yang akan kutulis agar tulisanku tidak terlihat berlebihan. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini dan menyatakannya.

Surat yang panjangnya sekitar 10 baris di selembar kertas itu kemudian kulipat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Aku berencana menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu ke gadis itu agar ia membaca curahan hati ini. Sebelum menerbangkannya, aku berharap agar ia membaca tulisanku yang tidak sesulit tulisan dokter lalu membalas suratnya. Dengan itu, aku bisa mendekatinya. Kepada gadis yang berada di seberangku, bacalah suratku ini.

Dengan segenap hati, aku menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu ke udara. Pesawat itu terbang menyeberangi mejaku dan tiba di mejanya. Pesawat itu berhenti tepat saat benda itu menabrak dinding dan membuat benda itu jatuh tergeletak di meja. Gadis itu melihat pesawat kertas yang jatuh di dekatnya. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya. Tunggu, aku tidak salah lihat 'kan? Dia, gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta, membaca tulisanku?

Kuperhatikan dari seberangnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar membaca tulisanku. Surat yang berisi perkenalan sepanjang 10 baris dan bahkan tidak seperti surat bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang saat ia membacanya. Jika dilihat dari pelupuk mataku, ia sedikit mengembangkan ujung bibirnya. Atau hanya aku saja yang merasakannya? Aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Saat ini, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Oh, jantungku yang lemah.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke deretan meja yang berada di seberangnya. Bola matanya mencari seseorang, sepertinya mencari siapa yang melemparkan pesawat kertas ini. Aku merasa ia mencariku. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang berbuat senekat itu padanya selain aku? Dengan percaya diri, aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia melihatku tanpa reaksi. Lalu, kembali membaca bukunya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku. Sedang berbunga-bunga dan merasa seperti di atas awan. Sekarang Jo Jinho yang sering dibilang pendek karena tinggiku 168 cm menjadi seorang yang tidak tahu malu. Aku terpedaya dan semakin terpikat karenanya. Biarkan saja orang mengatai orang ini gila.

Rasa maluku kini menghilang begitu saja seperti yang selama ini terpendam. Belum berakhir saat aku melemparkan pesawat kertas padanya, kini aku menghampiri meja tempat ia duduk. Aku duduk di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu, bahkan saat aku berada di depannya.

Saat aku menempatkan tulang dudukku di atas bangku panjang itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku hanya memperlihatkan senyum kikuk padanya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, hanya saling mendiamkan diri saja. Sungguh canggung sekali. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalimat apa yang sesuai untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula, siapa juga yang berbicara di perpustakaan.

Ia memberikan kertas yang kubuat pesawat sebelumnya padaku. Mataku langsung tertuju ke tulisan yang berada di bawah tulisanku. Tulisan yang aku merasa tidak pernah kutulis. Berarti itu tulisannya. "Salam kenal," begitu bunyi tulisannya.

Hatiku semakin berbunga-bunga saat melihat tulisannya. Aku tidak percaya ia membalas tulisanku. Kupastikan diriku tidak berada di alam mimpi. Namun, aku melihat tulisannya dengan jelas. Aku segera meraih pulpen yang kugunakan tadi, dan membalasnya. "Bagaimana kalau bicara di luar?" tulisku. Kertas itu kuserahkan kembali padanya.

Ia kembali tersenyum saat membaca tulisanku. Lalu menulis sesuatu lagi di kertas itu. Dan menyerahkan kembali kertas itu padaku. Sesuai dugaan, ia kembali membalas suratku. "Oke. Tunggulah 5 menit lagi."

Kini kami berpindah tempat di tempat yang suasananya lebih ramai dari perpustakaan. Aku mengajak gadis itu duduk di cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari perpustakaan sebelumnya. Aku memberikan kopi yang sudah kupesan beberapa saat yang lalu kepada gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Eunwoo saat dalam perjalanan ke cafe. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku. Harum kopi Americano membaui sistem pernafasanku. Hari ini, aku mentraktirnya kopi ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku mentraktir orang lain dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku.

Bau kopi Americano menjadi saksi bisu percakapan antara diriku dan Eunwoo. Sejak keluar dari perpustakaan, kami membahas perkenalan seperti nama, umur dan hal pribadi lainnya. Hingga kini, kami masih membahas pembicaraan ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya teman. Mereka hanya teman kampusku saja, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat denganku." Ia menjelaskan dirinya lebih lanjut tentang bagaimana pertemanannya. Jadi, orang-orang yang selama ini kulihat hanya teman kampusnya saja. Oleh karena itu, dia seringkali menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan itu.

"Aku hanya punya satu teman. Dia mengambil kelas yang berbeda denganku," ujarku yang mengenalkan diriku lebih jauh lagi dari hanya sekedar perkenalan. Aku juga membahas pertemananku. Aku hanya berteman dengan laki-laki yang sebaya denganku atau bisa dikatakan kami sangat dekat. Namun, sesungguhnya Eunwoo ialah perempuan yang berhasil mengajakku saling bicara. Aku tidak akan mudah berbicara selancar ini jika bukan karenanya. Aku akan tampak kikuk jika berbicara dengan seorang gadis.

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan kembali, "Bisakah kita saling berteman?" Sejujurnya, hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan sebelum aku bisa membicarakan perasaanku lebih jauh. Aku takut akan dianggap lancang jika aku menyatakan perasaanku. Bahkan belum sehari kami tampak akrab. Tampaknya aku harus menahan diriku daripada berbuat tindakan yang gegabah. Sungguh, itu menyesakkanku.

Eunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengakhiri aksinya dengan senyuman lebar. Menurutku, senyum ini yang paling lebar selama yang kulihat. Mungkin juga senyuman ini yang paling tulus, pikirku. Ia menerima permintaanku yang ingin berteman dengannya. Jadi, kami resmi berteman. Setelah itu, kami saling bertukar nomor telepon.

Pekan ini, aku mengajak Eunwoo ke taman bermain. Tempat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai taman bermain yang paling terkenal di kota ini. Tempat ini menyediakan bermacam-macam wahana yang menghibur. Salah satunya ialah roller coaster yang memiliki rel terpanjang di Korea. Wahana ini membuatku berteriak sejadi-jadinya seperti melepas beban yang memberatkanku. Saat menikmatinya, beban itu menghilang dan wahana itu menjadi obat ampuh untuk mengatasi stress. Kini, kami sedang menaikinya. Sejujurnya, ini yang ketiga kalinya aku menaikinya. Menakutkan, namun mengasyikkan. Aku yang awalnya ketakutan malah berteriak paling histeris.

Bermacam-macam wahana sudah kami naiki bersama. Tidak terkecuali juga wahana yang menantang. Wahana yang awalnya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar namun bisa kutaklukkan. Kami berencana menghabiskan waktu seharian ini di tempat ini. Tiap jam, tiap menit, tiap detik menjadi momen yang berharga bagiku saat bersamanya. Hingga kusadari perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Perasaan yang tidak kuketahui bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya.

Untuk menenangkan pikiran setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang mendebarkan, kami memutuskan untuk menaiki kincir angin. Wahana ini berputar dua kali selama 30 menit untuk sekali jalan. Kami duduk bersebelahan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan seluruh taman bermain dari atas langit.

Mengalihkan pandanganku dari menatap wajah Eunwoo terasa sulit untuk kulakukan. Wajahnya seperti candu yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Aku mulai memikirkan hal aneh, apakah dia magnet yang menarikku sedangkan aku serbuk besinya. Pikiranku terus saja bermain-main di kepalaku. Hal itu membuat diriku sendiri kebingungan menanggapinya. Bahkan pemandangan yang tidak jauh indahnya dan menyegarkan mata tidak mampu menarik perhatianku.

"Eunwoo-ssi," panggilku dengan lembut. Suara yang tersisa di tenggorokanku setelah kuhabiskan untuk bersenang-senang di wahana lain memecah keheningan itu. Kusadari bahwa dari sekian banyak kata yang terlintas di pikiranku, hanya nama itu yang disebut di bibirku.

Eunwoo, yang dipanggil, mengalihkan pandangannya setelah takjub melihat pemandangan taman bermain yang tampak dari wahana kincir angin raksasa ini. Ia tidak menjawabnya, namun ketika mata kami saling bertemu tatapannya tampak penuh pertanyaan.

Aku memajukan wajahku. Jarak kami semakin dekat. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan diriku. Pikiranku telah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh perasaanku. Perasaan ini berkata lebih baik bertindak bodoh daripada tidak mendapatkan apapun. Dan sekarang aku menurutinya. Aku berniat untuk mengecup keningnya. Saat jarak kami semakin dekat, kututupkan kedua mataku.

Apakah butuh waktu lama hingga bibirku sampai ke keningnya? Mengapa hingga sekarang aku tidak merasakan daerah bidang yang ada di bagian wajah itu? Jarak kami bukanlah jauh hingga 1 kilometer. Aku membuka kedua mataku kembali. Kini, di pandanganku hanya tampak beberapa meja yang tersusun dan buku-buku yang ditata dengan baik di lemari. Tunggu, apakah aku sedang di perpustakaan? Jadi semua itu hanya mimpi? Dan kudapati diriku tertidur di meja dengan air liurku yang mengalir di meja yang sedang kutempati ini. Hingga aku merasa rambutku basah akibat cairan itu. Dan mengapa juga aku memajukan bibirku? Jadi Jung Eunwoo hanyalah fiktif?

Tindakanku kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang duduk di depanku. Mereka tidak mengenaliku, namun mereka memberikan tatapan keheranan. Aku mungkin merasa diriku ini pangeran tidur yang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah sekian lamanya. Tatapan seperti itulah yang mungkin diberikan padaku.

Aku bersikap seolah tidak mempedulikan mereka. Lagipula mereka tidak kenal aku, untuk apa memikirkannya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri mengapa aku tertidur di perpustakaan yang bahkan sudah ada larangan untuk tidur. Lebih parahnya, aku ngiler. Jadi aku memanfaatkan waktuku untuk membersihkan iler itu. Aku menyalahkan angin yang memberikan hawa yang membuatku mengantuk. Aku mulai menyalahkan semuanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke deretan meja yang berada di sisi kanan dariku. Gadis itu masih duduk di bangkunya dan membaca buku. Ia masih melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya bisa menarik perhatianku.

Kuambil selembar kertas dari buku catatanku. Aku menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, yang mungkin berkaitan dengan cara-cara memulai perkenalan. Aku juga memikirkan kata-kata yang akan kutulis agar tulisanku tidak terlihat berlebihan. Aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang hanya tersampaikan melalui mimpi. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini dan menyatakannya.

Surat yang panjangnya sekitar 10 baris di selembar kertas itu kemudian kulipat menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Aku berencana menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu ke gadis itu agar ia membaca curahan hati ini. Sebelum menerbangkannya, aku berharap mimpiku menjadi kenyataan, yaitu agar ia membaca tulisanku yang tidak sesulit tulisan dokter lalu membalas suratnya.

Dengan segenap hati, aku menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu ke udara. Pesawat itu terbang menyeberangi mejaku dan tiba di mejanya. Pesawat itu berhenti tepat saat benda itu menabrak dinding dan membuat benda itu jatuh tergeletak di meja. Gadis itu melihat pesawat kertas yang jatuh di dekatnya. Sebelum aku mengetahui apakah dia membacanya, pandanganku terhalang oleh sesuatu. Kucoba untuk menggeserkan kepalaku, namun pandanganku tetap terhalang. Mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini?

Kuarahkan mataku ke sumber yang menghalangiku. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggilah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Aku mengetahui bahwa ia seorang petugas perpustakaan. Dia memelototiku seperti menemukan mangsanya. Lalu menunjuk ke tanda yang berbunyi 'Dilarang tidur di perpustakaan'. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melanggar peraturan itu. Dia juga menunjuk ke meja tempat bekas ilerku. Sungguh menjijikkan.

"Keluar!" perintahnya yang menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya. Ia melakukannnya tanpa bersuara. Hal ini agar perpustakaan tetap tenang walau aku diusir keluar.

Aku merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memohon pada petugas perpustakaan itu agar aku masih di sini. Aku juga meminta maaf karena tertidur dan menyebabkan meja yang kutempati basah. Namun, petugas itu tidak mau memaafkanku. Akhirnya, aku mengalah dan melangkah keluar. Tanpa mengetahui apakah gadis itu membaca suratku atau tidak.

Karena tidak punya tujuan lagi setelah diusir dari perpustakaan, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di teras perpustakaan. Tempat yang luasnya 3 kali lebih besar dari ruang tidurku terlihat ramai. Orang-orang duduk di tempat itu untuk rehat dari sejuknya perpustakaan yang menggunakan AC. Sedangkan aku mengambil salah satu bangku yang terletak di tengah.

Aku meneguk sekaleng cola yang kubeli dari lemari pendingin. Minuman itu mampu mendinginkan pikiranku setelah kuhabiskan tenagaku untuk merutuki petugas perpustakaan galak itu. Dia tidak benar-benar galak, namun hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu. Terlebih setelah ia mengusirku.

"Tenanglah, Jinho-ya. Itu bukan masalah besar," batinku yang mensugesti diri sendiri. Aksiku itu walau tidak berpengaruh namun setidaknya ampuh untuk menghilangkan prasangka buruk.

Kuambil ponselku yang ada di saku celanaku. Aku membuka layar kunci dan menggeser-geser layar sentuh itu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarku setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih 3 jam berada di perpustakaan. Banyak yang terjadi saat itu hingga aku tidak ingin ketinggalan beritanya.

Sebuah kertas menghalangi pandanganku ke ponsel. Aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dan menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna pink memberikanku sebuah kertas yang terlipat itu. Bukankah dia gadis yang di perpustakaan itu?

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyanya dengan memamerkan wajah ramahnya. Ia menanyakan sebelum aku mulai menyadari apakah aku bermimpi lagi atau tidak. Tolong sadarkan aku.

"Ya," jawabku pendek. Hanya kata itu yang bisa terucap olehku. Setelahnya, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku menjadi diriku yang bodoh lagi. Tidak, bahkan kata bodoh tidak cukup untukku. Lebih tepatnya dungu. Aku tidak bermimpi 'kan? Tapi bagaimana, kapan, mengapa?

Gadis itu duduk di sebelahku. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menghampiriku, bahkan aku tidak sempat berbicara dengannya di perpustakaan tadi. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Ini berarti dia membaca suratku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Mata kami saling bertemu dan ini pertama kalinya. Sial! Jantungku berdetak kencang. Apakah aku bernafas dengan baik? Aku menghirup udara dan menghembuskan kembali. Syukurlah, setidaknya sistem pernafasanku baik-baik saja. Karena aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Salam kenal," ucap gadis itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi karenaku. Ia mengakhirinya dengan memberikan senyumnya. Aku juga membalas senyumannya dengan memperlihatkan senyum lebar yang terlebar di sepanjang hidupku.

-THE END-


End file.
